Song-Fic Challenge
by KaraAlissa
Summary: 10 stories to 10 songs with 10 different couples, all written in the time it took to listen to the stories particular song! CMPunk/OFC, Santana/Brittany, Bane/Talia, Bane/OFC, Darren Criss/OFC, Percy Jackson/Annabeth, Loki/OFC, Captain America/OFC, Leonard/Penny, and finally Joesph Gordon-Levitt/OFC. It's a lot of fun!


10 song-fics Challenge

Okay, I heard about this challenge a while ago and wanted to try it. If you would like to, here's what you do. Take your iPhone, media player, etc and put in on shuffle. From the time a song starts you have until it ends to write as much as possible.

The characters: Ok, I have seen this done two ways: The first is that you pick 2 characters at the start of the game and you're going to write all the songs about those two. Second, and how I will do it, is (without knowing the songs) I will make a list of 10 couples doing one about each. I will also do an author's note after each one.

Couples:

CM Punk / OFC

Santana Lopez / Brittany S. Pierce (Glee)

Bane / Talia (Dark Knight Rises)

Bane / OFC

Darren Criss / OFC

Percy Jackson / Annabeth

Loki / OFC

Captain America / OFC

Leonard / Penny (Big Bang Theory)

Joseph Gordon Levitt / OFC

Challenge 1: CM Punk / OFC

Song: "Sober" by Pink

Ann checked to make sure no one was around. The backstage area was crowded, but the locker room was empty. She rubbed her shoulder, it hurt but not enough to do anything about. Yet, she had to. Reaching into her bag she grabbed a pill bottle. Someone else's name on the side. She opened it and poured one of the only two pills left in the bottle onto her hand. She didn't notice the door was opened a crack and someone was watching her. The medium-sized white pill made her hand shake in anticipation. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed with a sip of water. The person watching her sighed, making her jump.

"Who's there?"

"Why are you doing this?" CM Punk asked sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give me the bottle." He said sternly. She slipped her hand into the purse, but he was quick and caught her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"Give me it!" He pulled her hand away from the bag and the bottle went flying. She dodged for it but he was quicker.

"I need it."

"No, you don't." She started to cry.

"Please." The strength drained from her.

"I'm here..." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here."

-Authors Note: I love hurt fics with CM Punk

Challenge 2: Santana and Brittany

Song: "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park

Santana sat in front of a mirror, applying a light coating of lip gloss. They had been having practices for her college play every night for the last week. She was exhausted, and she let her head drift laying it on her hands, her eyes closing.

She was with Brittany and they were holding hands. Her hometown looked beautiful. The sun was shining and they were in Cheerios uniforms. Everything she wanted. Something caught her attention. Kurt was on the other side of the road, crying. The sunshine was gone and the wind was cold. She let go of Brittany and ran across the road, but she didn't get far. She turned in time to see the car.

She awoke with a start, eyes wet with tears. What if something happened to her and she didn't spend as much time as possible with Brittany. She needed her to know, she needed to see her.

-Authors Note: This is one of my favorite couples on Glee, and I was really upset when (SEASON 4 SPOILER) they broke up.

Challenge 3: Bane and Talia

Song: "Alone" in the Style of Glee

The night was darker than it had been, but Bane was used to dark. He shifted uncomfortably, wearing the mask was new. It helped the pain, but it was different. His thoughts drifted to Talia, but his head had to turn to his training. If her father found out he would be excommunicated. He needed the training. He needed to get back at the world for everything they did. He couldn't seem to get her face out of his thoughts.

Rooms away Talia watched the night sky. Stars, no moon. The man who saved her life was a few rooms away and she imagined she could hear his breathing. She knew she would stop at nothing to make sure they were together, damn her father. She was finally older. He didn't see her as the child he saved anymore. She had plans, plans for a future where she would surpass her father and that required Bane's help.

-A/N: This was a weird one for me, I REALLY disliked the character of Talia.

Challenge 4: Bane / OFC

Song: "Decode" by Paramore

Patricia waited and watched the television. The distruction of Gothem by a man she once knew. Her mind was dark with dispair. They used to be so close. How had it come to this? She should have tried harder to get him out of that prison. Her blood boiled as she thought of how much she had failed him. They were getting ready to go into the city under the guise of food distributors. They had been for months. Her MI6 badge had to be stored and they were going in with special forces soon. She knew it was coming to a head. She knew that she would have to look him in the eye, the man she loved, the now monster. What could she say to him? They had taken such different paths. She often wondered if he thought about her, if he knew how awful she saw what he was doing, but there HAD to be something good left in him.

-A/N: So this is actually based on an entire short story I wrote detailing who 'Patricia' really is and her love with Bane. If anyone would like to read it, let me know. I have been considering putting it on here.

Challenge 5: Darren Criss / OFC

Song: "Firework" by Katy Perry

Darren watched her writing on her computer. Her dark hair, her tan skin. Everything seemed to combine to make her perfect to him. Nicole had been having a hard time and Darren needed to help her. He needed to remind her of everything she could do. Everything he wanted for her. He walked over to her bed and sat down behind her, kissing her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She merely nodded. "I know it's been really hard for you recently."

"Don't Darren. I don't want to talk about it." She wasn't angry, just sad.

"Ok, we wont talk." He moved to be next to her and took her chin in his hand. He kissed her lips as softly as possible and Nicole blushed. He kissed more, using his hands to push her back onto the bed. She saw fireworks. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her.

"I want everything for you because you can do so much."

"That's you."

"That's us. Where would I be without you?" He asked making her laugh. Kissing her again.

- A/N: For a friend!

Challenge 6: Percy Jackson / Annabeth

Song: "My Immortal" by Evanescence

Annabeth felt the flames around her, being led on a wild goose chase into a volcano had cost them. Percy was gone. Percy. Her mind had trouble processing it. Her eyes watered but she tried to push it away. She should have saved him. She knew she needed to go, get back to camp half-blood, but she didn't want to move. His last words echoed in her mind and she wanted to hold on to him. Onto everything. Their adventures, their friendship, his kindness. What were they going to do without him? How would she go on? She had to. He was still with her somewhere but now she was alone. She stood and manuvered her way around as much as possible. The first cool air was like life, but it wasn't enough. She needed Jackson back. Her eyes watered again.

- A/N: So, it's been a while since I've read the Olympians series. I wasn't exactly sure how the whole thing at Mt St Helens went down. I couldn't remember perfectly, so this is probably a little off cannon

Challenge 7: Loki / OFC

Song: "Out Tonight" from Rent

Alina laughed as she watched Thor down another mug of Asgardian wine. Her spirit seemed to awaken as the night started. The younger, darker price sat a few seats down on his own and Alina stood to walk over to him.

"Busy tonight?" She said suddenly, he just studied her.

"Why?"

"Come somewhere with me." She suggested.

"Where?" He asked and she grabbed his hand, leaving everyone slack jawed as they ran out of the room. She tore through the streets and down to the bi-frost with Loki in tow. The gate keep smiled. As they were blasted through to earth. Their clothes had magically changed and she pulled him into a dark club. The music was loud and the club was crowded but she was mystifying him. She brought him to the dance floor and pressed her body against his. A look of surprise crossed his face and she laughed.

-A/N: I laughed when I got this song. Hard.

Challenge 8: Captain America / OFC

Song: "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal

Her red lips seemed to draw him in. Her hair was up, her modest clothing. She looked farmilar. Someone he should have seen when he was young, before the world changed. Diana always dressed like a woman of the 40's and 50's, and he appreciated her. She smiled up at him as he had his arms around her and they were slow dancing in his living room. Old jazz was on a record player and two Manhattan's were sitting on a table. If he didn't know better, he would think the world made sense to him again.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her voice caressing his ears.

"You, you're beauty. You're perfect presence in this chaotic world." She laughed, and he could feel his heart beat. She made his eyes widen just by looking at her. He couldn't get enough of her and he couldn't find the words to express it.

"Thank you." He said simply and she smiled placing the softest kiss on his lips.

- A/N: *swoon* for Captain America.

Challenge 9: Leonard and Penny

Song: "I've Just Seen a Face" Originally by the Beatles, from Across the Universe

She was moving into her new apartment and they were on the way back from... Well, Leonard didn't need to think about it. Her blonde hair flowed perfectly and her bright voice was intimidating. From the transvestite cop to this was an improvement. Maybe he should ask her for food, a good food was healthy when you're moving stuff. A good food? Was he ill. No, he was starting to sound as paranoid as Sheldon. He didn't know why he was acting like this. All he knew is he would do anything this girl asked him to. Penny, that was a beautiful name.

-A/N: Unfortunately, a very quick song. These two are one of my favorite couples on Big Bang Theory.

Challenge 10: Joseph Gordon Levitt / OFC

Song: "Chasing Pavements" by Adele

He was away all of the time and Susan was having trouble dealing with that. Dealing a star had perks, but she didn't care about them. She cared about how little she saw Joe. They hadn't come out publically and he said he wanted to, but it was her choice. If she did tell everyone she knew that she would never stop screaming how much she loved him from the top of her lungs. However, if she just left she would never get hurt, and she could find someone who was around non-stop. It was possible if she stayed that it wouldn't lead anywhere. Her dog, Bertie, jumped onto her lap and she smiled down at her. Joe was off on a move set. He was sue back tomorrow and needed an answer.

"What do you think Bertie?" The dog looked up at her with wide eyes and Susan smiled. "I agree girl, I miss him too." She didn't need to think, she didn't know why it took more than a second.

-A/N: Another one for a friend!

I hope you guys enjoyed these and if you do your own challenge let me know because I love reading them!


End file.
